A variety of electronic equipment such as audio/video or air conditioner have been increasing in recent years which is controlled by a battery-operated remote controller to operate various functions from a distance.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-347194 (patent document 1) has disclosed an example of such a conventional remote controller, which is described below with reference to FIGS. 5 to 7B.
FIG. 5 shows a cross-sectional view of the conventional remote controller, and FIG. 6 shows an exploded perspective view of the same. In the drawings, a generally arc-shaped recessed battery holder 1A is formed on the top (hereafter referred to top/bottom or right/left directions shown in the drawings) surface of generally box-shaped casing 1 formed from insulating resins. Battery holder 1A houses a plurality of batteries 2 in parallel.
The right end of generally plate-like lid 3 formed from insulating resins engages with the right end of battery holder 1A. Generally U-shaped latch-hook 3A is provided at the left end of lid 3. A plurality of protrusions 3B provided at both right/left sides on the front surface of latch-hook 3A engages with the inner bottom of casing 1 resiliently to cover battery holder 1A of casing 1 with lid 3.
Operation panel 4 formed from rubber or the like is provided with a plurality of keys 4A coupled each other via upper generally domed thin-walled member. Movable contacts formed from carbon or the like (not shown) are provided on the top surface of keys 4A.
A plurality of fixed contacts formed from carbon or the like (not shown) are provided on the bottom surface of wiring board 5 which has a plurality of wiring patterns (not shown) on its top and bottom surfaces. The fixed contacts are disposed facing the movable contacts provided on the top surface of keys 4A with a predetermined clearance. This forms a plurality of switch-contacts 6 eventually.
Transmitter 7 formed of LEDs or the like to send remote signals and controller 9 formed of micro-computers or the like are provided on the top and bottom surfaces of wiring board 5. Two batteries 2 are connected to controller 8 via coiled terminals 9. A plurality of fixed contacts and transmitter 7 are connected to controller 8 electrically via wiring patterns.
Generally box-shaped cover 10 formed from insulating resins covers the bottom of casing 1. A plurality of keys 4A of operation panel 4 extend movably vertically from a plurality of open holes provided on the bottom surface of cover 10 to complete the remote controller.
With the above configuration, when a user presses a certain key 4A, pointing the remote controller at electronic equipment, the domed thin-walled member will be deformed elastically to turn upward. This allows movable contacts on the top surface of key 4A to contact with a plurality of fixed contacts, causing switch-contacts 6 to perform electrical switching. As a result, in response to the electrical switching, controller 8 sends infrared signals from transmitter 7 to electronic equipment. This performs for instance power switching or volume controlling for electronic equipment from a distance.
To replace a battery for such remote controller, the user should press an edge of generally U-shaped latch-hook 3A at the left end of lid 3 rightward to bend it by for instance a tip of thumb as shown in the cross-sectional view in FIG. 7A. This releases protrusions 3B provided on the front surface out of inner bottom of casing 1. Lid 3 will be able to turn pivotally with its right end to act as a fulcrum as shown in FIG. 7B. Battery holder 1A housing two batteries in parallel can be opened to replace the batteries.
Namely, when pressing operation panel 4 to operate the remote controller, lid 3 is kept closed by engaging protrusions 3B provided on the front surface with inner bottom of casing 1 resiliently due to elastic deformation property of generally U-shaped latch-hook 3A at the left end of lid 3. On the other hand, upon replacing the battery, lid 3 is opened by a relatively easy way of pressing the edge of latch-hook 3A using a fingertip to bend it rightward and to release latch-hook 3A out of inner bottom of casing 1. As described above, the configuration enables lid 3 to open/shut easily by a relatively simple way using a single fingertip.
In the conventional remote controller, in other words, the user can open lid 3 easily by a relatively simple way of pressing the edge of latch-hook 3A rightward using a single fingertip. However, there has been a problem that lid 3 tends to open and the batteries drop off easily because of it in a case of having pressed the edge of latch-hook 3A mistakenly when intending to press operation panel 4 or in a case of latch-hook 3A has been pressed happeningly when the remote controller is slipped out of fingers.